


EM同居日常

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 就是一些同居的流水账啦，与《OND》《未赴之约》《蓝莓松饼》《海》是同一套人设
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	EM同居日常

**Author's Note:**

> * 时间点接《未赴之约》  
> * 反正ond、蓝莓松饼那几篇都是同一套人设……  
> * 特别细碎、无剧情、纯清水，纯生活细节流水账…

（一）  
艾伦缓缓睁开眼，思维也跟着一下清醒了过来。窗子开着，房间里不再那么闷热了，摆在自己身旁不过两米远的风扇还吱悠悠吹着，赤裸的肩膀已经被吹得有些冷了。而另一侧的身体——被女孩紧紧贴着的那侧，还是汗涔涔的，只是在温度稍降的深夜沾染了寒意。他稍微动了下搂着三笠的胳膊，感到已经全然麻了，仿佛都不是自己的身体了。  
“嗯……？”三笠在艾伦的动作下发出一声朦胧的呓语。  
“没事……”艾伦轻声说着，抽出了压在她身下的胳膊，将她的头挪了下位置。  
三笠依然没有醒，她晚上总是睡得比他还沉，特别是每次欢爱过后，身子都变得格外瘫软松懈，任他随意抚摸揉捏光滑柔软的部位，如果他不主动挪下身子，她就会一直保持一个姿势瘫在他怀里。有时他觉得三笠还未从同居之初的矜持中释放出来，做什么都带着点拘谨，但有时他又觉得她只是比他想象中更容易得到满足。就像现在，这样局促的小公寓，甚至连张正儿八经的床都没有，两人只是随性地将厚重的沙发背靠垫踢到了地上，不怕闷热地紧紧搂着睡在一起，她似乎也能全心沉浸在相拥的安宁感中。  
艾伦用脚趾摸索着不知被两人折腾到哪里去的被单，最终在被踢下地的沙发垫上寻得，他两趾一夹撩到了腰际，草草给他们裸着的身体覆上。同居半个多月了，他觉得日子过得其实比他预想的自在。之前他们说好的是，他只是为她在L市安定下来提供个暂时的居所——虽然条件不怎么好，但久住下来，他们也都形成了无需言表的默契，三笠不再四处看房子，同居的日子也就在承诺的缺席下悄然展开了。他本来对这事是有点犹豫的，一方面想跟恋人有更多接触，一方面又担心突然有一个人闯进自己的私人领域会压榨自我的空间。但事情比他想的要顺利些——或者说是顺利到了令他害怕的程度——这段日子他觉得自己似乎越来越离不开三笠了，哪怕只是工作日分离半天，回到家中也恨不能黏在对方身上……思绪漫无目的地游荡着，他侧过了身，搂上了三笠的后背，重又合上了眼。

第二天一早，三笠六点多就爬了起来，随手捡起扔在地上的内裤和宽大T恤套在了身上，顶着睡得乱蓬蓬的头发径直朝窗子匆匆走去。  
“大周末的……你干嘛起这么早……”艾伦半睡半醒地嘟囔了一句。  
“得早点把窗户关上，不然等下热气又进来了……”三笠迅速地关上窗就回来了，一脚踩上沙发倒回艾伦怀里时，眼睛都没有完全睁开。艾伦也没睁眼，只是暧昧地哼了一声，侧过身一下将大腿搭上了女孩的身体，手掌在她屁股上清脆拍打了一下，转而轻揉了起来。  
“那再睡会儿吧……”他的声音又含糊了起来，“你把衣服脱了，我想抱着你，又不是抱着你的衣服……”

（二）  
“干脆我们换个沙发床得了，晚上放出来，白天收回去，也不占空间。”艾伦一边把卷起的地毯扛到墙角立好一边冲着三笠说，女孩正坐在灶台上专心致志地在平板的屏幕上滑动着。  
“不要，沙发床睡着可难受了……而且相信我，你绝对不会那么勤快每天都收好的。”三笠随口回应着，依然埋头看着屏幕，在好几家购物网站中不停切换，对比计算着最佳选择。同居都快两个月了，他们终于打算给公寓里添一张床了。  
已经进入盛夏，天气热得越来越难熬，两人再也没法忍受并排挤在狭窄的沙发上相拥而眠了，最近每次温存过后，艾伦都会挪到转角沙发的另一侧躺下，两人的身体形成一个直角，头抵着头各自睡去。他们偶尔也会争吵，那时就会改成脚对脚睡，一晚上两人谁都不说话，有时夜里三笠会把头埋在垫子里幽幽地念叨着说她打算搬出去另找房子，艾伦每次都默默听着却一言不发，努力让自己的呼吸变得均匀一些，装作睡着了的样子。但每次争吵都在这样的沉默中不了了之，其实三笠也真的会去看租房信息，可看到最后不仅放弃了独自搬离的念头，反而还会想着什么时候能跟艾伦一起搬到一处宽敞点的住所。  
她偶尔会觉得跟艾伦生活久了，好像自己对生活的要求也没有那么精细了，这个仅仅20多平米、连个独立房间和封闭厨房都没有的小公寓住起来似乎也不如预想中那样糟糕——只是再添张床就能有个像样的家了。  
“你觉得我们俩睡full size的床会不会太挤啊……”面对着购物车里繁杂的选择和复杂的优惠算法，三笠皱起了眉，开始询问艾伦的意见。  
“应该也不会太宽敞吧……”艾伦打理好了地毯，走向厨房打开了水龙头，“你要不看看气垫床也行。”  
“可是气垫床也很不舒服的，还经常需要充气……”三笠的声音更像是自言自语。艾伦撇了撇嘴，他知道三笠每次为这些琐事问他时，都不是在真的征求他意见，所以他也只是有一搭没一搭地应着。  
“这个二手的queen size不是也可以吗？”他甩了甩手上的水珠走到三笠面前，抵上她的额头，跟她一起盯着屏幕。  
“你的房间本来也不大，放一张queen size的床会不会显得太挤了……”  
“挤就挤嘛，本来回家就是睡个觉嘛……”艾伦身子向前倚了上去，双手环过三笠的腰。  
“但这个还得再买个新的床垫，这样queen size就贵了好多……”三笠没有管男人在她身上到处摩挲的手，依然认真默算着。  
“你买吧，算我头上，”艾伦把脸贴上了三笠的面颊，轻轻耳语，“你会在这里长期住下去吧？反正早晚都要买的……”  
三笠终于放下了手里的平板，抬起了头，“谁说我要一直住下去了……”  
艾伦掀起她的衣角，手钻了进去，抚摸着她光滑的皮肤，一边又探进她的内裤揉捏起她的臀肉。  
“等过阵子我们可以再换个大一点的房子……”三笠搂住了艾伦的脖子，双腿环住他的腰胯，向前轻轻一扑，男人自然地托着她的臀部将她抱了起来。  
“怎么都行……”艾伦抱着三笠走到了房间中央，跟她一起倒进了沙发里，“话说你是不是变重了？”  
“诶？”三笠的身子突然僵了一下。  
“你慌什么啊……”艾伦撩起她的上衣，在她腰上捏了起来。  
“你烦死了……”三笠埋怨得越来越小声，身子一如既往地放软了下来，安心地交给了眼前的男人。

（三）  
“你不要乱动，等下再把零件给我搞丢了……”三笠趴在地上小声嘟囔着。  
艾伦把手里的螺丝放回地上，默默把一地细碎的零件堆在一起。他本来想帮着三笠一起组装床架，但似乎看起来她并不需要。于是他便索性盘腿坐在了地上，手拄着脑袋定定地望着她。她身上只套了一件宽大的衬衫，窗外斜照进来的阳光在她躯体的轮廓上映出一道奇妙的金边，露出的半截颈子和大腿上的细汗闪着晶亮。他看着她给床架拧着螺丝、有条不紊地组装着各种零件，脸上认认真真的表情像是全然不在意周遭的环境，看着很是可爱。  
“好了，艾伦你过来帮帮我。”三笠拿手背擦了下额头的汗，站起身招呼了艾伦一下。  
男人的沉思被打断了，他望着她额头上被汗浸湿的刘海儿一绺绺粘在额头上，脸上还红扑扑的，他心里逐渐泛起了一阵不知名的情欲。他悠悠走过去，随手在她屁股上拍了一下，三笠没有做出什么惊讶的反应，只是给他使了个眼色，他便转到了另一侧，跟她一起将组装好的床架翻转了过来，又把置在一旁的床垫铺了上去。  
“你觉得把床挪到那边怎么样？”三笠一边拍着手上的灰尘一边指着一面墙问道。她没有看艾伦，只是盯着自己完成的作品，脸上得意洋洋的。  
“哎你干什么……”  
在她游离间，艾伦直接踩着床垫径直朝她扑上来，三笠本想把他的手扳开，却一个不留神被他反手按倒在崭新的床垫上。  
“不急，既然床装好了，正好先试试怎么样……”  
三笠在家时领口开得格外大，艾伦知道她底下没穿内衣，便只是将她上衣向上推去，将她纤细的身躯揽进自己怀里。三笠玩闹似的躲闪着，一面又很快屈服在他的强行乱吻中，乖乖张开了嘴。男人的舌头老练地伸了进去，不一会儿姑娘便陶醉在他的节奏中，唇舌浓烈地跟他纠缠蠕动起来。她的大腿不再扑腾，艾伦终于腾出了手探到她的身下努力将她内裤扯下。

（此处省略一万字）

“我还想换个厚点的窗帘……”三笠望着百叶窗，天色已经暗了，一缕尚未冷却的夕阳打在她脸上，映出还没褪去的潮红。  
她踢了踢艾伦的胸膛，男人肆意横躺着，好不容易有了张床，的确比在沙发和地毯上做爱舒服多了。屋里太热了，他们欢爱时肌肤黏哒哒地贴在一起，有时都要喘不上气了，有个宽敞的地方正好也可以给释放过欲求的两人多留一分自主的空间。  
“怎么了啊……”他握着停留在他胸膛的女孩的脚，在她脚背上反复摩挲着。  
“太晒了啊……屋里本来就够热了……”  
“哦……”他漫不经心地应着，却惦念着阳光透过百叶窗在她的肌肤上打出一道道光影的灵动样子，其实心里还多少有些舍不得。  
“等下咱们把床纵向靠上那面墙，这样那个墙角还能再放一个柜子，”三笠赤裸的胳膊悬过头顶指挥了起来，“不过这两天还是赶紧先把旧沙发和茶几卖了……”  
三笠搬进公寓已经两个月了，最初两人还能不分昼夜地在狭小凌乱的房间中难舍难分，而今角角落落都在悄然发生着变化，屋子里新添的陈设、厨房里多起来的锅碗瓢盆、逐渐被填满的冰箱，都在告示着生活正渐渐步入正轨。  
“哎我得起来把这堆乱七八糟的东西收拾下了……”三笠看着一地零落的工具杂物还有暂时被推到一边的旧沙发，想要起身收拾却又被艾伦按回了床上。两人身上的汗已经渐渐消退，再次肌肤相触也不再那么黏腻了。  
“急什么啊，明天你又不上班，到时候再说吧……”  
“那床也不能就摆在路中间吧……”  
“都说了，明天再收拾也不迟啊……”艾伦把三笠紧紧搂在怀里。  
“那等下好歹铺个床单嘛……”三笠抵着艾伦的胸膛小声说，身子已不再动弹。  
“嗯……不急不急……”艾伦慵懒地答着。  
三笠没再多说，心里却还在想着房间的布局还能做怎样的改动。  
她还是很满意的，明天只要把屋里的杂物清理一下就好了，这间小公寓也终于要有个家的样子了。

（完）

* Full size的床大约1.3m宽  
* Queen size的床大约1.5m宽


End file.
